


Love in the Age of Half-Demon Girls - F4A Version

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Confession, F4A - Freeform, Fdom, Long Time Friends-to-Lovers, Loss of Control, Monstrous Transformation, Nerdy Boy - Freeform, Normal-to-sort-of-Yandere, One Smol Orgasm and One Demon-Sized One, Other, Popular Girl, Rough Facesitting, Self Indulgent Writer Easter Egg], audio script, gonewildaudible, hard riding, mutual fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 2
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Love in the Age of Half-Demon Girls - F4A Version

[F4A] Love in the Age of Half-Demon Girls Trying to be Good [Confession] [Long Time Friends-to-Lovers] [Popular Girl] falls hard for [Nerdy Boy] [Normal-to-sort-of-Yandere] [Fdom] [Monstrous Transformation] [Loss of Control] [Hard Riding] or [Mutual Fingering] [Rough Facesitting] [One Smol Orgasm and One Demon-Sized One] [Self Indulgent Writer Easter Egg]

———————————————————————————  
Character - She’s a genuinely nice and kind girl with a mystically powerful drive inside her to dominate and aggressively fuck her love. She has two sides of her personality, and they’re conflicting in a major way, but her emotions for the listener are real.

Scenario - A lovely girl confesses to the listener in a lonely, isolated place, but her conscious intentions and unconscious desires conflict…

Easter egg - This is related to another script I wrote for Halloween last year. You could say the two characters are sisters, as they have similar backstories, although they don’t know each other and are unconnected in any way other than demonic blood. You don’t need to have read or listened to that script to understand this one. Aside from a similar backstory, the speaking characters are very different and their motivations and actions are as well. Even the tone is very different. I just love connecting stuff together. :)

• Emphasis noted by italics.  
• Direction on emotion or speech patterns appear in (parenthesis)  
• Sound FX appear in [brackets] and are optional.  
• sFX: Night sounds, possible voice alteration.

DISCLAIMERS for ALL Scripts published by u/LateStageInfernalism  
* Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.  
* Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under copyright and creative commons (BY-NC 4.0).  
* Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of my content for non-commercial use on Reddit as long as credit is given and the artist(s) involved are notified.  
* Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of content for commercial use or sites other than Reddit without express/individual consent of the artist(s) involved.

Other Scripts Found Here: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/10u_HSRTrhUY9VdTIaKlK3cbhFic8RzgsDlyreqduXFI/edit?usp=sharing  
———————————————————————————

[night sounds]

H-hey. 

It’s just me. No need to worry. You…uh…waiting for someone?

Oh? Who?

Someone left you a note to meet you all the way out here? At night? How mysterious and romantic! [laughs]

Y-yeah. You got me. I’m not out here by coincidence. 

I left you that note. 

Well, the truth is…um…

Complicated.

[laughs] Sorry. I know that’s not very helpful. 

So you obviously came alone, like I asked. Did you tell anyone where you were going?

Good. Thank you for trusting me. This isn’t a moment that I’d like to share with anyone else. 

So, um, I’m sorry to do this, but…I need to know, before we go any further: 

How do you feel about me?

You know what, that’s unfair. I’m sorry to be so direct. Let me, um…explain a bit before I ask for your answer. I know you’re into me…at least physically.

I’m not dumb, you know. I see you watching me when you think I’m distracted. 

God, its been going on for months. You’re really obvious about it. It’s kind of cute. [giggles]

No, I’m not upset. I mean…to be honest, at first, it creeped me out a little bit.

We’ve known each other forever, and you’d never acted like this before. Were you…you know…getting obsessed?

But while you watched me, I paid attention. You weren’t leering at me or…like…stalking me. It’s like you were doing something else, then you’d catch sight of me, maybe across a plaza or something, and you’d just stop and get lost.

You were so sincere about what you felt, in a way. So…I know you’re attracted to me.

At first, I almost spoke to you. I was going to ask you to stop looking at me like that. 

No, like I said, I wasn’t upset at you. Not exactly.

I was bothered by how it affected me. I’d be fine, just going through my day, and then I’d see you, seeing me.

It would always be the same. I’d start out embarrassed. I could feel my face get hot. 

Then…then I’d get excited.

I’m used to people checking me out. I like it. I like that people find me attractive. Does that make me bad? I don’t think so… 

But this was different.

I’d get tingly all over. And warm. And wet. 

I swear to god, sometimes I’d feel you looking at me, and I’d be in the middle of a conversation with some friends, and…and…I’d get so fucking turned on. I worried that everyone must be able to smell how aroused I was. No one ever said anything though.

I’d feel my body…changing…in other ways, too. Do you know how unsettling that is? 

Well, I mean, sure you do. You get turned on when I stand close to you, like this, don’t you?

[light laughter] God, I love that I have that effect on you. Like…its nice to be reminded that someone thinks you’re hot, but when that someone is special to you? Like really special? It’s unbelievable.

I’m still special to you, right? I mean…we’ve been friends since forever. Sure, we move in different circles now. You’re a bit nerdy, which is cute, and I…I guess I got popular. 

God I kind of wish that hadn’t happened now. We’re seniors and…and I should have had this conversation with you a long time ago. 

But I’m getting ahead of myself. I can’t pretend otherwise.

I’m not a mind-reader. I know you’re attracted to me, but it could just be physical. I don’t think it’s stuck up of me to say that a lot of people are attracted to me.

But the thing is, very few actually give a shit about me. They want to use me for my body and then…then they’ll just get tired of me and move on. I need someone I have a real connection to, you know?

Do you remember when you had that thing last year? Where you asked that girl out and she was awful to you? 

Yeah, you called me. And…I was surprised at first, but then I wasn’t. I’m an old friend, and we talked for a long time. I did my best to console you and you said you felt a lot better when we were done.

I thought about it then, but not enough. Who would I call, if I needed someone to listen to me? To really listen? And the answer is you. It’s always been you. 

That’s what this is about, I guess. How I instinctively feel about you.

So…I’ve said enough. You know why I asked you here. Mostly. 

I’m completely, totally, and helplessly in love with you. I feel like I’m about to throw up right now. I’ve given class speeches and gone to college interviews and I’ve never been more nervous then I am now and god its just making me talk and talk and talk…but…please…just…answer me truthfully.

Do you love me, too? 

[long pause]

You’re not saying anything. You look stunned. I…I guess if you need more time…

What?

Could you say that again?

[really delighted happy laugh]

I…oh god…that’s such a relief.

You never spoke with me though. Why not? Did you worry that I’d say no? Did you think I’d be mean or humiliate you? You know me better than that.

Oh, I see. You didn’t want to ruin our friendship. So you stayed silent and we stayed friends, if not as close as when we were younger.

[sigh] I mean, I wish you hadn’t. But then again, I didn’t approach you, either, until I just couldn’t keep these feelings inside me anymore.

I mean…I get why you wouldn’t tell me.

So…wow…um…I think we should probably…

[kissing noises]

[laughs] Yes. Kiss. More of that, please…

[kissing, gets more intense]

Oh…y-yeah…that...

[kissing gets really intense, she’s breathing hard, like at the end of a long make out session]

No, don’t stop now don’t stop…[low growl, maybe a bit inhuman]

N-no! Wait! Don’t be scared!

S-sorry. I…I guess I’m…um…more turned on that I thought I was.

You’re not running away at least. [deep sigh] That’s a good sign.

So, um, that was the other reason I needed to meet you out here. I have a…somewhat tricky… problem. 

I promise, I’m not going to attack you or bite you or anything. I know the glowing red eyes and rows of serrated teeth and razor-sharp claws can be a bit intimidating but…I promise you…I really do love you and I would never hurt you. Not seriously, at least.

I…I mean some bruises and scratches are okay, right? I mean…just a little bit of pain makes the pleasure so much better. Like salty and sweet. [nervous laugh]

Y-yeah. I don’t control the change. It just started happening a few months ago.

So…um…at my last birthday, my mom told me the truth about my father.

No, that’s not my dad. I mean, he is my dad. He raised me for as long as I can remember, but he’s not biologically my father.

My mom met my dad when she was pregnant…with me.

I…I guess mom was kind of a party girl? You know…like…willing to try anything. Absolutely anything. 

She got mixed up with some very shady people ended up in a cult. A really nasty one. 

She participated in some kind of ritual, but they didn’t tell her everything. And um…

Well, they…they summoned a demon…and he…I guess he bred her…

Yeah. Bred is probably the right word. I guess…my real father…he loves human women, and he’s always trying to have children with them. And…he doesn’t really care about raising them or anything.

So after that she got away from the cult, moved cities, met my dad…and the rest is history. 

So…I mean…I’m not evil. Evil is a matter of choices and…I think I make good choices. Mostly.

It’s my blood thats evil. And…and when I get really…emotional, I change. The more emotional, the more I become like…like my father. 

So…yeah. Its been kind of upsetting to be randomly turned-on by you in the middle of the day. Just growing claws and having my wings start to strain at my shirt.

Plus I just get bigger. 

Like all of me. I get taller, stronger, my skin gets red and…hot. I…I think if I ever go all the way with someone, I’ll even grow horns. 

Mmhmm. Y-yeah. I’m still a virgin. 

Besides the obvious problems of my changes, I’ve never been with anyone I’ve really wanted to…to fuck. Wow, that’s hard to say. [laugh]

(Really in love, innocent sounding, a bit obsessive) Until now. Once I realized that I loved you, I knew that you were The One. I knew that you would be the person I gave myself to.

I’m not a one-night stand kind of girl. I mean…I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that, but…I just feel this really deep connection with you…and its only stronger now. 

I…I think that once we have sex, we’ll really be bonded. Physically and emotionally and even spiritually.

Especially spiritually. 

So…take my hand. I know its scary but…I want our first time to be special…

There…that wasn’t so bad…mmm…

[kissing noise]

You’re just so sweet. I have to confess…I’m normally shorter than you and I love being so much bigger.

It kind of gets me off, if I’m honest.

Then again, everything about this gets me off. 

So…um…help undress me…before I get too big and tear my clothes to shreds. [laughs]

Yeah, thats why I wore this loose dress. No bra…and look my panties are stretched pretty tight right now…and they’re so wet their transparent.

That’s all your fault. [giggle]

W-will you help me feel good now?

Great…take off your clothes and lay down…

God…your body is even better than I imagined it would be…

Perfect. Just like the rest of you. 

I can’t believe I got so lucky to have my first time be with you.

C-can I ride your face first? I’ve thought about it so many times…

Yay! Just hold still while I…

[face riding starts here - add your own groans, moans, and growls here - remember that she’s aggressive and demonic despite herself. If you feel like it add some minor voice alteration towards the end of the face riding sequence]

[deep moans as she makes contact with the listeners tongue]

Yeah…don’t worry…we’re both kind of new at this so…just…just do what comes naturally…

And I know I’m really big and strong right now…I’m only going to get bigger…so…oh fuck yes right there…so slap my leg if you can’t breathe.

Fuck…yes…oh god you’re so good at this…

Are you sure…I’m the first girl to sit on your face?

Oh my god I…I am so lucky to have you like this…

I just want to hold you between my thighs and keep you and use you and oh fuck…

yes…just a little more…

You can breathe in a minute…almost there…

[improv to small orgasm - face riding ends]

(panting) Uh…oh my god, are you okay?

Good! I got a little carried away there, I was worried I kept you under for too long.

You’re really good at that. I’m going to need more of that soon but…for now…

I think it’s time we consumate our love, don’t you think?

I’d love to go down on you too but…I think I should wait until I have normal teeth. [giggle]

Oh, look at you… You’re already dripping from what I’ve been doing. I knew you enjoyed having me on your face…

God…I need you so bad right now…

I want your fingers inside of me now, okay? And…and this is really important…

For the first time, you have to cum with me, okay? So don’t hold back…just cum when you’re ready…

Because while you touch me…I really want to touch you…[giggles

[moans as she takes him inside of her]

Oh god you feel so good, baby…perfect for me…

[they’re mutually pleasuring each other here - she gets more aggressive as well as aroused as she goes. Add moans/groans and growls. If you feel like it, making her voice get deeper or more unnatural until she cums is a great idea, but it isn’t necessary.]

Mmm…god this feels so good…

You’re just right for me…like I am for you…

You need this, don’t you? 

You need a big, strong woman…

To protect you…

To take you…

To control you…

You’re mine now. 

Your body is mine now. Say it!

Mmmmhmmm…good. I love how eager you are for me…

Oh my god this is so…hnng…I’m close…

Fuck, I’m close, baby…just…hold out a bit longer…please…

Keep thrusting up inside of me…oh god I love you…

[improv to animalistic, brutal, savage orgasm]

[if you used any sFX for her voice, then its back to normal now]

Oh shit. I lost control a bit there. I didn’t mean to…um…bite you quite that much… [nervous laugh]

Hold still a sec. I don’t think you’re in danger but…I should still clean those wounds and um…bandage them.

Here. I’ve got some painkillers and water in my bag. Take this. 

There you go…you should feel better in a sec.

I…I promise I’ll get better at this. I…I was just so excited, you know?

You took my virginity. I can’t believe it!

And it was so, so, so special, too! Ooh hold still, almost done. Just need to clean up these last claw marks on your backside…there.

I never though it could feel so good to…just take someone like that…[dark laugh]

But don’t worry! I’ll never do it without your permission, okay? And…and if ever need to, you can ask me to stop. I promise that I will. 

I never want to actually hurt you.

I never want to do anything to that could make you want to leave me.

I…I don’t think I could handle being separated from you. 

I’m serious. I mean…I kind of think we should go to the same college. I know its weird, and we’ve only been dating for like…a half-hour, tops but…don’t you think you should be with me from now on?

Good. I want you close to me? Like all of the time? So…if you’re okay with it…maybe we could even find a way to live together.

And I want to take care of all your needs, baby. I never want you to get lonely or feel like I’m not appreciating you. I don’t want there to be any temptations or problems or anything that could break us up. 

Cool. Let’s get you home. You’ll need some rest. Tomorrow we can talk more about how we’re going to be together forever…

I just know everything will work out perfectly…


End file.
